wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Republic of Lordaeron
The Republic of Lordaeron is an independent nation that has claim over the former Kingdom of Lordaeron as well as its satellite regions of Stratholme and the Plaguelands. It is one of the few functional democracies in the world that has as its head of state, a President rather than a king or Emperor. History The Republic of Lordaeron was at first a satellite nation of The Empire. Under Emperor Arkonas I and his government leader, Prime Minister Kobili, the more human remnant of the nations of Arathor coalessed in the plaguelands which were now receding in the undead plague. The Scarlet Remnant and the Argent Crusaders that returned from Northrend after the defeat of the Lich King found themselves under the expanding power of the Empire. For many of the Scarlet Remnant, the idea of being under the rule of a foreign Blood Elven Emperor seemed unacceptable, but for many of the Argents they didn't see the Empire's occupation as a threat. The Empire's governors in the region tended to leave the settlers on their own. Many of the areas under the occupation of the Empire were held as tributary and were mainly for projection for the Empire's military power. They had little interest in the resources or the people of those areas. They wanted to rule the areas and not exploit them. Because all regions of the Empire were represented within the Empire in the Imperial Parliament. The representatives of these regions, representing the Scarlet Remnant and the Argent Crusade petitioned the Parliament for autonomy. The Parliament debated the proposition and instead of autonomy, the Empire voted for independence for the Argents and Scarlets. However this independence would only be granted if the two groups formed a single nation instead of two nations. The reason for this distinctive condition was to maintain peace in the region and not civil war. Church of Lordaeron The Church of Lordaeron is devoted to the Holy Light, much like the Argent Crusade and the Church of the Holy Light. However it is an independent organization that has not official links to the other church organizations. The Church maintains its own leadership which is the Patriarch, and his council of bishops, cardinals and archbishops. Government The Republic has a unique structure of government that leads to the election of officials and the reverence of a clergy. President The position of President is elected as a single office from the entire population unlike the Senators who are elected by different regions to represent them in the Curia. The President sits within the Curia similarly to how a Prime Minister participates in a Parliament. The President appoints his secretaries of state, the equivalent of ministers. Patriarch The supreme head of the Church of Lordaeron in the Republic, is the Patriarch. A testament to the influence of the Scarlet presence in the Church, the Patriarch wears Patriarch red robes. The Patriarch is also elected but for terms of life or resignation and has absolute authority over the Church as well as its doctrines. Despite this the Patriarch is, in principle, under the political power of the President, though in practice since the Church elects its own leader the Curia has little that it can do about a Patriarch who opposes the Curia. Despite the name, the Patriarch does not necessarily wear the color red. Depending on his alignment towards either the Argent principles or Scarlet Principles, he may very well wear other color of robes. Curia The Elected Government of the Republic is known as the Curia. The Curia functions similarly to how a Parliament or Congress works in that it is where the elected officials sit. Also amongst the elected officials are the Clergy of the Church. The President sits in the Curia as well but only votes when there is a tie and has the authority to appoint the Secretaries of State. The Clergy, though they are given equal seats to the Senators, do not have voting power, due to the fact their positions are all appointed by the President. The President can appoint either Clergy or Senators to the positions which is why it is not uncommon to see Bishops holding political office. Senate The Republic elects by region and popular vote, the election of Senators, which like their dwarven counterparts are representatives of the population. With every person having a vote, the power of the nobility is restricted as is the power of the rich, and with the honor and progressive influence of the Argent Crusade, corruption with within the ranks is not accepted. The Senators have the prestigious position of being able to come from the most humble origins. Senators have actual voting power in the Curia, while the Clergy only have influence, but no direct voting authority. Clergy The importance of the Church is vital especially to the Scarlet Remnant as well as members of the Argent Crusade. At the head of the Church is the Patriarch, who has near absolute authority over the religion of the land, the Holy Light. The Church's hierarchy is made up of various theocratic ranks that parallel the government in itself. Though the Clergy has representation in the Curia, because they are not elected, they have little actual political power and has to rely on persuasion despite their presence in the Curia. Though the Church is highly dominated by Scarlets, there is a vocal and staunch minority of Argent Priests who maintain their presence of moderation within the Clergy. Internal Factions The Republic of Lordaeron is composed of many races much like its predecessor state, the Empire. Because of its geographical location as well as its history with the Empire, it is a complex mix of various cultures. Forsaken Their presence in the region is due to the fact that the Undercity is in close proximity to the plaguelands. Their presence aligns a strong horde presence within the Republic of Lordaeron. Scarlets Though most of them departed for Northrend with the Scarlet Onslaught, many returned after the defeat of the Lich King. Due to the revelation that their leadership was corrupted by Dreadlords, many Scarlets have adopted a far less fanatical. Due to the presence of the Forsaken in their lands as well as the moderating influence of the Argent Crusade and the Imperials, the Scarletshave devoted themselves to a more spiritual pursuit. With the plague receding, the Scarlets have little reason to pursue their former militant agenda. Argent Crusaders The Argent Crusaders are some of the most respected of the Republic members. Their numbers are strong due to them adapting a multi-racial recruitment policy like the Empire with horde races Orcs, Tauren fighting side by side with alliance cultures like the Night Elves and Draenei. The Argent Crusaders are not necessarily as devoted to their religion as the Scarlets but nontheless they are respectful of it as they are with other spiritual beliefs such as druidism and shamanism. Imperials Despite their independence there is a minority of Imperial citizens who have chosen to live within the Republic. They tend to keep to themselves and are permitted to journey back and forth from the Empire lands to Republican lands with few problems. Despite this there are more vocal Republicans who believe that the Imperial Citizens should renounce their affiliation with the Emperor and swear loyalty to the Republic.